Resurgimiento
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: SasuSaku. Historias sobre las infinitas maneras más 1 en que Sasuke puede restaurar su clan, pero, hay que practicar mucho. Oneshots, sin enlaces.
1. Resurgimiento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

Fict con contenido **LEMON** (así, en mayúsculas y remarcado), SasuSaku, oneshot, oficialmente queda abierta la sección de ficts subidos de tono. O sea, cuando haya otro, aquí irá. Capítulos sin enlaces que pretenden simplemente contar las infinitas (+ 1) maneras en que el Clan Uchiha puede resurgir gracias a Sakura.

**

* * *

Proyecto: Resurgimiento**

**Oneshot SasuSaku

* * *

  
**

_El infierno quedaría como _Yuki no Kuni_, en comparación al clima en Konoha._

Este fue el pensamiento firme que se mantuvo en la mente de Haruno Sakura, cuando la joven sacudió por enésima vez la toalla contra su cabellera rosada. Esta acción la hizo más por el hecho de mantener sus manos ocupadas, intentando olvidarse de la ola de calor que afectaba a _Hi no Kuni, _en especial a _Konohagakure no Sato_.

Y para _variar,_ a Kakashi-sensei se le ocurrió entrenar en este clima caluroso. Sakura bufó irritada, aún con la pierna doliéndole, luego de haberla usada como soporte cuando la condenada rama del árbol se desbarató en un dos por tres. La joven estaba segura que la rama se hizo cenizas debido a su peso.

Bueno, Sakura rectificó sus ideas, al analizarlo detenidamente: Para que la rama se hiciera polvo, debía arder... _y verdaderamente el ambiente da para ello._

La joven volvió a mover la cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos ya secos, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar, seguro por andar pensando en altas temperaturas.

Los orbes verdes observaron la habitación, preguntándose qué tiempo le llevaría tomar otro baño refrescante, con el agua fresca deslizándose por su cuerpo, enfriándola de una manera física. Aunque en honor a la verdad, meterse en la ducha, _precisamente ahora_, no bajará la temperatura de su cuerpo y aumentará considerablemente la de su mente.

No cuando Uchiha Sasuke está quitándose el polvo y el sudor causado por la inusual reunión mentalizada por quien fuese el sensei del grupo siete, hace casi ya diez años atrás, el mismo sensei a quien de cuando en cuando le aparece su vena nostálgica y los hace llamar para que tengan_ un entrenamiento_.

Sakura supo bien cuál eran las intenciones de Kakashi-sensei con su _aparentemente extraño_ comportamiento. Quería **_re_**_unirlos_, sabiendo que así el trío es invencible, sean cuales sean de las circunstancias.

La joven de apellido _-aún-_ Haruno a veces quería sacar a su sensei de un error en su teoría: El grupo siete _siempre_ ha estado unido, a pesar de los caminos que cada uno tuvo que recorrer y de las emociones existentes entre ellos. Uzumaki, Uchiha y Haruno _jamás _han estado separados, incluso en la distancia se habían mantenido más cerca que nunca.

Aunque Sasuke seguía manteniendo contacto con los integrantes de Taka, Sakura aprendiendo técnicas médicas, Naruto empeñado en que Godaime, cariñosamente llamada _obaachan, _se jubile, a pesar de su apariencia de eternos veinte.

Y_, un secreto a voces, _dos de los integrantes del G7 se mantenían más unidos que nunca.

Sakura se acercó al ventilador, que estaba en la mesa cercana a un sillón alargado (que era la última incorporación a la habitación de Uchiha), encendiéndolo para que girara por la habitación. Al principio, el aire era fresco, porque estaba movilizando las corrientes cálidas del cuarto. Y la joven sabía que esto sería momentáneo.

Repentinamente una sensación la atacó, desde lo bajo de su espalda, recorriéndole toda la médula, hasta concentrarse en un cosquilleo en su cuello. Con tantos años sintiéndola, Sakura pudo identificarla, no con un nombre, sino por lo que le provoca.

En años anteriores se hubiese sentido insegura, de hecho, la primera vez creyó derretirse, desaparecer, _quien-sabe-qué_, antes de durar un par de minutos en _aquella situación_. Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano, y los descubrimientos que surgen en cada encuentro dan sus frutos.

En vez de intimidarse, Sakura atinó a soltar un quejido, intentando que sonara a frustración por el calor del ambiente, colocándose entonces frente al ventilador, para refrescarse, aunque esta acción a ella misma le estaba subiendo la temperatura de manera acelerada.

_Ella sabía. _

Podía sentirlo, a pesar de no verlo directamente: Uchiha Sasuke estaba observándola. _En silencio_. Con su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha. Y, _Sakura daba su vida por ello_, con los mismos pensamientos _nada amistosos_ que ella estaba teniendo.

Después de todo, un entrenamiento siempre sube la adrenalina. Aunque en honor a la verdad, cualquier gesto de Uchiha enciende a Haruno, y viceversa.

Comenzando el juego que tanto Sasuke como ella conoce, Sakura echó su cabeza para atrás, para que el aire del ventilador la refresque (o al menos eso aparentar). Luego comenzó a desabotonarse los botones de su blusa, sus dedos temblando en el proceso.

Cuando la blusa estuvo totalmente abierta, la joven agitó la tela contra su cuerpo. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa al oír a Sasuke contener la respiración. Él tarde o temprano tendrá que respirar, y ella se encargará que él abarque todo el aire posible.

Con lentitud, la tela comenzó a caer del cuerpo de la kunoichi, mostrando lo que él tantas veces ha visto, conquistado y amado, ambos sabiendo que es el privilegio que él disfruta, para el goce mutuo. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero audible para Sasuke, siendo él quien conocía todo sobre ella, descubriendo cada vez más.

A medio vestir, Sakura volteó ligeramente, observando por su hombro la reacción de Sasuke, sintiendo escalofríos ante la mirada azabache penetrante e intensa, devorando cada parte de su delgado cuerpo, el cabello azabache aún húmedo y alborotado, como si lo hubiese estado sacudiendo contra una toalla, una imagen aparentemente amenazadora, en concordancia con su respirar pausado.

Sakura se deleitó con el cuerpo de Sasuke. No era musculoso, ni delgado, ni grueso, más sí firme y resistente no solamente a las técnicas ninjas, sino cuando la protege, y en especial cuando él la sostiene contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto... y _entonces_...

La joven sintió sus mejillas entibiarse ante aquel recuerdo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse como si tuviesen vida propia, dando unos pasos hacia él, quien avanzó también unos cuantos pasos.

Una de las cosas que Sakura ama de Sasuke es que más que palabras, él es acción. Y el que sus labios estén sobre los de ella, los brazos del joven rodeándola para aferrarla contra sí, levantándola para que las piernas de ella le rodeen la cintura, le dicen más que mil caracteres pronunciados.

La joven esperó a que Sasuke la depositase en la cama, pero apenas logró percibir que no se dirigían al lecho, testigo mudo de tantas noches de pasión, sino que los pasos de Sasuke los guiaban hacia el alargado sillón.

Seguramente él decidió que era hora de estrenarlo.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura, para que ella se acomodara en el sillón, agachándose de a poco, sin separarse de su boca, mordisqueándola algunas veces con la suficiente fuerza para enrojecer sus labios, pero sin lastimarla en el proceso. Sakura apoyó sus rodillas en el sillón y deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Uchiha, hasta colocarlas detrás del cuello, y atraerlo más hacia ella.

Muchas veces Sasuke jugaba con el cuerpo de Sakura, tocando sus puntos de placer, descubriéndolos en algunos casos, en otros creándolos. Pocas veces ella había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, principalmente porque él afirmaba que el hombre es un ser visual, y la vista de ella desnuda, más sus vívidos recuerdos, eran más que suficientes.

Sakura quería darle más a Sasuke, necesitaba entregarle más. Y existía algo aún. Justamente días anteriores había encontrado un libro sobre _técnicas_ que parecía haber sido escrito por Jiraiya, aunque eran más informativas e incluso ilustrativas.

La joven sintió en sus pies descalzos el piso, y se impulsó lo suficiente para provocar que Sasuke se recostara en el sillón. Él la dejó hacerlo, seguramente pensando que ella buscaría una cálida sesión de ella moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su cuerpo. A Sasuke le encantaba esa posición, aunque no lo expresaba en voz alta, pero _sus manos deslizándose desde los pechos de la fémina hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, regresando continuamente... _

Lo dicho. Sasuke es más acciones que palabras.

Sakura dejó que él pensara que así sucederían las cosas. Igual, iban a terminar de esa manera, ambos lo sabían. Pero antes ella tenía sus propios planes, que incluían deshacerse del pantalón del joven, no es que no le gustaran, negro es un color magnífico, no obstante en esos instantes aquella prenda definitivamente no era la favorita de ella.

Las cálidas manos de Sakura se deslizaron por el miembro de Sasuke, sintiéndolo firme, duro. Sasuke se estremeció entre los dedos de ella, demostrándolo no solamente en la tensión de su cuerpo, sino por los dientes presionando los labios de la kunoichi con cierta brusquedad anormal.

La joven deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de Sasuke, subiendo hasta su pecho, y luego empujándolo, la otra logrando que el joven se pierda en las sensaciones, prácticamente convirtiéndolo en un títere, sin voluntad. Sasuke se lo permitía, porque sabía que aunque ella tuviese el poder de destruirlo, no iba a hacerlo.

Lo que él no imaginaba era ver cómo Sakura se arrodillaba frente a él, una parte de la casi inexistente conciencia haciéndole notar lo que ella iba a hacer. Verlo fue otro cantar. Parecía tan... _irreal, sublime_... Sasuke creyó por una milésima de segundo que su lujuria le estaba provocando una visión, pero si era el caso, se sentía tan auténtica. Los labios de Sakura se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de su hombría, y lo último de raciocinio que le quedaba, se escapó de su mente.

Una mano de Sakura se posó cerca de su pecho mientras la otra se apoyaba en el abdomen, las uñas apenas penetrando en su piel que emanaba sudor, los dedos haciendo círculos sin sentido, deslizándose con facilidad, a veces bajando hacia donde su lengua jugueteaba y su boca succionaba, llevándolo a descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir un ronco gruñido mientras Sakura se tomaba su tiempo en reconocerlo, detalle a detalle, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Las varoniles manos se mostraban inquietas, sin saber si acunar su rostro, o deslizarse por su suave cabello hasta enroscarlo entre sus dedos. Indeciso, atinó a dejarlas a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba ante el descubrimiento de cuánto de él Sakura podía tomar.

Y aunque ella se tomaba su tiempo, también es cierto que lo aprovechaba al máximo, la boca de Sakura llegó a envolver tanto al miembro de Sasuke que él simplemente dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, exhalando aire por medio de los dientes.

_–S.a.k.u.r.a.–_ Sasuke alcanzó a decir al instante en que la mencionada se las arregló para abarcar dentro de su boca toda la longitud de su falo.

Ella nuevamente lo hacía, entregaba más de sí por el bienestar de él, y precisamente ahora Sasuke creía haber muerto y pisado el... infierno... cielo... _lo que sea_... Kami... nunca iba a poder volver a ver los labios de ella sin recordar cómo...

_–S.a.k.u.r.a._– volvió a repetir con voz más roncosa al momento que la mano pequeña y delicada de la mencionada se deslizó ágilmente hasta la base de su miembro, aprisionándolo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla notoria de su presencia y de lo que provoca en él.

_Entregarle todo sin pedir nada a cambio._

Placer era nada comparado con lo que Sasuke creía sentir. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado impactante. No podía ser real. Los labios de Sakura ejercieron la presión exacta para provocarle una descarga eléctrica que pareció sacudirle hasta su misma alma, la suave respiración de ella sobre su sensibilizada piel no hizo más que expandir su placer por todo el cuerpo.

Lejanamente agradeció estar recostado, caso contrario hubiese caído en ese preciso instante. Siempre imaginaba a Sakura deslizar dentro y fuera de aquella boca provocadora su erecto miembro y esos pensamientos lo llevaban al borde de la locura, ahora, verlo con claridad, se dio cuenta que su imaginación no se comparaba en absoluto con la bendita realidad.

Tratar de que durase para siempre era imposible, aunque lo que esta vez había hecho Sakura, Sasuke lo recordará hasta la eternidad.

Sakura inspiró una cantidad de aire al sentir en su paladar una mezcla de salado y acre, percibiendo que la tensión del cuerpo de Sasuke iba lentamente desapareciendo, la respiración de él completamente agitada, las caderas irremediablemente balanceándose contra ella.

El cuerpo de Uchiha se relajó totalmente, dejándose caer sin fuerzas en el sillón, su piel más empapada que cuando había salido de la ducha, la respiración profunda e inconsistente. Sasuke pareció encontrar interesante la estructura del techo porque de ahí no quitaba la mirada.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace una década atrás que Sakura... _No, realmente no lo hubiese creído, pero..._ si hubiese tenido la ligera sospecha de que así iba a ser su existencia _con ella..._ entonces es más seguro que nunca se hubiese ido de Konoha.

No, realmente sí lo hubiese hecho.

Porque las circunstancias y vivencias lo llevaron a este punto. Y definitivamente Sasuke no pensaba cambiar ni el más mínimo detalle.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas movió una de sus manos, de manera automática, hacia los cabellos de color rosa de la fémina, y deslizó sus dedos por medio de los mismos, percibiendo su suavidad y sedosidad. La caricia lenta era irregular, sin consistencia alguna, descendía y ascendía sin ritmo, aunque cada vez era más baja, pronto incorporando su otra mano.

Cuando las dos manos de Sasuke estuvieron alrededor de la espalda de ella, la alzó en un movimiento, colocándola sobre él, sus labios posándose en el lóbulo izquierdo, para aprisionarlo, dejando que su cálido aliento se deslizara por la piel de _su_ mujer.

Sasuke sintió el estremecimiento de Sakura, los brazos de la joven envolviéndolo, provocando que los pezones erectos de la fémina rozaran con su piel sudada, desembocando en miles de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Los labios de Sasuke descendían, tomando como rumbo el cuello de Sakura. De manera impulsiva, las piernas de ella se cerraron, siendo inevitable que su rostro se sonrojara. Un fugaz _«La siguiente vez no me dirás que no»_ pasó por su mente, palabras que su amante le había dicho la primera vez que él trató de probar _sus otros labios._ Sakura había asentido en ese entonces aceptando la _tregua _que él le había concedido; Sasuke sonrió, de manera intrigante, para juguetear unos instantes con su cuerpo, y luego susurrarle _«Ya es la siguiente vez»_

Desde aquella ocasión prácticamente era un ritual que él practicaba, aparentemente todo era por ella, para que estuviese húmeda y lista para recibirlo. En el fondo Sakura admitía que las relaciones sexuales resultaban mejor, pero aún así, cada vez que Sasuke la _preparaba,_ Sakura no podía evitar el recordarlo por el transcurso de las siguientes doce horas.

Y últimamente él se pasaba _preparándola_, demasiadas veces a la semana. No es que el sexo con Uchiha Sasuke le incomodara, eran los recuerdos que la perseguían mientras trabajaba en el hospital, sintiendo que tenía estampado en el rostro la leyenda _«Sexualmente Satisfecha»_.

Sasuke sopló su pecho, provocando que las gotas de sudor cayesen con rapidez, luego deslizó sus labios por las curvas, acariciándolo de manera tan sublime, rindiéndole culto a aquel refugio en el que muchas veces él había acudido. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron por los cabellos negros del joven al momento que él aprisionaba en sus labios uno de los erectos pezones mientras los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaban en círculos por su plano vientre, hasta alcanzar los tensos muslos de ella.

Sakura se estremeció cuando Sasuke tocó la parte adolorida del entrenamiento, una reacción muy diferente a las que ella tiene cuando él le da placer, y Sasuke lo percibió, por lo que, para _analizarla mejor_, hizo que la joven se recostara en el sillón.

_Es tan ingenua._

Repentinamente Sasuke acarició los bordes de los labios de Sakura, tomándola desprevenida, sus ojos verdes brillando en la habitación, la sangre acumulándose en las mejillas de Sakura, e incluso en sus pechos, porque ella comenzó a sentirlos más pesados, con las puntas sensibles ante el roce que Sasuke hizo con su rostro en ellas.

La cabeza del joven descendió, Sakura cerró los ojos al percibir la lengua deslizarse por donde sus dedos habían pasado antes, serpenteando al alzar, a veces introduciendo un dedo o dos en su interior, provocándolo, empapándolo, concentrando el calor en ese punto de su cuerpo. Inesperadamente Sasuke succionó, logrando al instante que las caderas de Sakura se arquearan, en busca de más de las placenteras sensaciones.

Las manos de Sakura aprisionaron el cabello azabache, demostrando indecisión entre apartarlo o acercarlo más. Sasuke posó sus labios completamente en los de ella, deslizando su lengua dentro de su humedad, saboreándola enteramente. Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos, su piel sensibilizándose más, percibiendo el sudor recorriéndola en forma _electrizante _y_ cálida_.

Sasuke maneja bien la _electricidad_ y el _fuego_.

El primer golpe de su orgasmo la tomó con fuerza, sus pies se clavaron en el cuero del sillón y su grito fue ensordecedor, dejándola con la garganta ardiendo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y todo el oxígeno del mundo parecía ser poco para su agitado cuerpo.

Olas cálidas le siguieron a su orgasmo, sobre todo porque él parecía renuente en abandonar su sitio. Sin embargo, Sakura quería sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella, irremediablemente, _a.h.o.r.a._ por lo que se deshizo con brusquedad de su contacto y se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionado sus labios entre los de ella.

_Sus sabores mezclándose, sus almas y cuerpos fusionándose._

Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar entre sus labios cuando su interior, palpitante y cálido, envolvió al erecto miembro de Sasuke, amoldándose a la perfección, sus caderas se encontraron, y por unos instantes la joven se mantuvo estática, saboreando la sensación de sentirlo nuevamente formando parte de ella, luego comenzó a ondular sus caderas, de manera suave al principio, cada vez perdiendo lentitud.

Las manos de Sasuke se posaron en su cadera, deteniendo el vaivén que se volvía más frenético.

Sakura se apartó de su rostro, sus labios desconectándose en el proceso. Verde y negro se encontraron por incontable vez en las mismas circunstancias: deseo, placer, pasión, éxtasis.

Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el rumbo de una perlada y brillante gota de sudor, una que resaltaba entre las demás, que iba adquiriendo más tamaño conforme se deslizaba por la piel de Sakura e iba tomando sudor a su paso. La gota se perdió en el rumbo sur de la joven, y los orbes azabaches se concentraron entonces en el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían.

Probando la resistencia de ambos, Sasuke guió a Sakura en un suave y torturante lento movimiento de cadera. Él no pudo contener un ronco gemido, ella sintió que los vellos de su piel se erizaron, los músculos de ambos se mantuvieron tensos.

Los dientes blancos de Sakura se clavaron en su propio labio inferior, conteniendo un grito de frustración, la piel se estremeció al sentir el aire caliente saliendo con cierta brusquedad de la boca de Sasuke, en forma de bufido, antes de envolver entre sus labios un erecto pezón.

Sakura se sentía líquida en sus brazos.

_Él controla todo._

Los movimientos de su cadera, su placer, el de él, sus sentimientos, su vulnerabilidad, su seguridad.

Sakura lo acepta.

Más que nada, ella ama que todo sea así.

El sonido del succionar que Sasuke provocaba, sus gruñidos de placer se entremezclaban con los gemidos de Sakura, las féminas manos recorriendo la espalda sudada de su amante, las piernas envolviéndolo, aprisionándolo al ritmo de su palpitante interior.

Sílabas entrecortadas y sin enlace que ambos pronunciaban sin coordinación alguna. Su miembro entrando y saliendo del grácil cuerpo de Sakura.

_Es morir y revivir._

Sasuke dejó sus pechos, para besarla apasionadamente, su lengua deslizándose dentro de ella, dejando que su homónima hiciera lo mismo con la boca de él. La marejada se volvía más salvaje e inestable, amenazando con arrastrarlos hasta grandes alturas y lanzarlos al abismo.

Sakura fue la primera en dejarse caer, su cuerpo temblando entre los brazos de Sasuke, pequeños orgasmos golpeándola constantemente, cobrando más fuerza hasta que sintió como si su cuerpo se fragmentara en un millón de pedazos.

Sasuke la siguió, llenando con su esencia el interior de la joven, olvidando el tiempo, espacio, sintiendo que toda su vida ha transcurrido por y para ella.

_«Estúpidos sentimientos que me provocan ideas cursis»_ pensó Sasuke, dejando el rostro entre las curvas de los pechos de _su_ Sakura, sonriendo altivamente, siendo conocedor de que ella jamás lo manipularía por el hecho gobernar en su corazón.

Sasuke notó cuando Sakura bajó la mirada hacia aquel punto en donde sus cuerpos se mantenían conectados, con el rostro notablemente ruborizado, las olas de placer deteniéndose lentamente, el cuerpo más sudado y agitado que nunca. Los orbes negros captaban cada suspiro, cada detalle de su sonrisa, y momentos como ese le hacían creer que eran ciertas esas ridiculeces sobre un hombre siendo capaz de vivir solamente por la felicidad de _su _mujer.

_«Nuevamente esas ideas...»_

_–Creo que no voy a poder moverme en un buen rato... siento las piernas como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina –_ murmuró Sakura, intentando parecer casual con su comentario. Sasuke no despegaba los ojos de la forma en que los labios de ella se movían.

_–No tengo problemas con ello –_ respondió él, en el mismo tono de ella.

–Demo... _estamos_ _pegajosos_ – insistió Sakura, resaltando el plural. Sasuke pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, provocando que el corazón de Sakura diera un vuelco.

–¿Es una invitación a la ducha lo que estás proponiéndome? – preguntó, al momento que una de sus cejas se arqueaba. Sasuke no le permitió que ella dijera más, porque de inmediato agregó – Sé escuchar una proposición, cuando me la das.

Sakura sonrió inevitablemente, deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de Sasuke. Semanas atrás él le había propuesto que le ayudara a _resurgir_ su clan, y ambos se habían empeñado tanto en ello, dejando a un lado los métodos anticonceptivos, que Sakura se asombraría si en esos mismos instantes no estaba ya esperando al primer Uchiha Haruno en la historia de Konoha.

Pero... _sólo_ _por si acaso_.

–No necesito responderte – comentó Sakura, tratando de no denotar entusiasmo, como si estuviesen platicando sobre el clima de Konoha – Eres un hombre de más acciones que palabras.

Sus rostros se acercaron para que sus almas se comunicasen por medio de sus labios mientras Sasuke deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura. Sin más palabras, sus pasos se dirigieron a la ducha.

Piel húmeda, fácil para deslizar las manos.

Definitivamente ellos van a disfrutarlo.

**Fin del proyecto.

* * *

  
**

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Me entero cuando presionas el botón de abajo.


	2. Perspectivas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la idea del fict pertenece a mi cabeza. _«S pertenece a S»_ xD

Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ registrados, respondo con las grandiosas opciones de este site, y aquí les traigo otra manera de las infinitas (+ 1) en que Sasuke y Sakura practican cómo resurgir el clan Uchiha. Loable misión la de estos dos xD

Este fict está dedicado a **angelina** mi amiga secreta del día 28 de marzo, en la actividad del FCSasuSaku de Naruto Uchiha. Gracias por todo, preciosa.

* * *

**Title: Perspectivas**

* * *

Konoha tendrá que buscarse a un nuevo Hokage.

El joven bufó irritado tras su máscara de ANBU, tratando de expulsar la exasperación de su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo realmente, mientras sus músculos se tensaban al sentir dos brazos delgados envolverlo en una caricia que buscaba ser seductora.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en sus misiones ninjas, cuando apenas era un crío de once años era que _no se debía asesinar a aquel quien se protegía_. Y en honor a la verdad, nunca antes en toda su existencia había sentido la tentación de incumplir esta regla establecida por la simple lógica.

_–Eres tan fuerte y ágil –_ronroneó dulcemente la joven, sacudiendo los bucles dorados que adornaban su frente, y dándole su mejor mirada de ternura.

Inevitablemente él recordó a Ino Yamanaka, quien en su niñez utilizaba (en honor a la verdad sin éxito) aquellas artimañas para conseguir lo que ella quisiera de los chicos. Lo malo es que lo que menos le interesa a la mayor parte del género masculino a esa edad es una kunoichi. Quizá algún día las kunoichis serían iluminadas por la divina inteligencia y se percatarían que la mejor manera de atrapar a un prometedor shinobi es demostrando excelentes técnicas ninjas.

No es que su compañera de equipo sea una pésima aliada, y claro está, no es que él esté _interesado_ en que ella sea más allá que eso. No, _eso nunca_. Ni pensarlo siquiera.  
Y esa estúpida joya no es más que... bueno… cuando la vio en aquella tienda... ¡Rayos! En algunos lugares era costumbre darle a una persona un presente por cumplir años. ¡Pero que nadie piense que él estaba pendiente de esta fecha!

No es nada en especial el que él le entregue algo por su cumpleaños. Después de todo, la conoce desde que tiene uso de razón, y para cada etapa de su existencia puede describirla con pocas palabras: _Irritable_ a los cuatro años de edad, _molesta_ a los once, _fácil de enojar_ a los dieciséis, y _explosiva_ en sus actuales _casi_veintiún, (Y no, repitiendo otra vez, él no está pendiente de ello).

La fémina en cuestión es de temer cuando está irritada y no es que él alguna vez haya recibido un ataque directo de parte de ella, oportunidades no han faltado, las circunstancias lo han salvado, pero él ha sido testigo de lo _fuertes_ que son sus técnicas, las que mínimo lo mandarían un mes al hospital, pudiendo ser menos, pero _ella no cura las heridas que provoca_.  
Y ahora, con su aura encendiéndose, él se preguntaba si iría a pasar una temporada en cuidados intensivos.

–Hn.

Buscando muy dentro de sí algo de sutileza, el ANBU trató de desprenderse de la _otra_ fémina, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la susodicha. Pero esto pareció ser contraproducente, porque la _delicada-doncella-que-debía-ser-rescatada_ descaradamente se colocaba en puntillas, dispuesta a ser besada y _sabrá-Kami-qué-más_.

Mientras que a poca distancia de ellos, los puños de la kunoichi, envueltos en aquellos guantes negros, parecían listos para lanzar un ataque en cualquier instante. Y el blanco perfecto obviamente era un shinobi envuelto en los caprichosos brazos de la hija de un feudal.

_–Quiero agradecerte –_murmuró la rubia, envolviendo más sus brazos alrededor de él.

–La cuenta le llegará a su padre – fue el seco comentario del shinobi.

La otra lanzó un suspiro de fascinación.

Quizá era la máscara, o el cambio de voz a través de ella. O ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, agregando a esto las ridículas fantasías de una chiquilla que había visto en él a su _príncipe azul. _¡Craso error! Él de príncipe no tiene de nada y el azul es el color que suelen adquirir los rostros de sus enemigos cuando usa sus técnicas más siniestras, aprendidas en un oscuro camino que conduce a lo más profundo del infierno.

El galope de caballos resonaba a la distancia, indicando que la misión llegaba a su fin. Los dos ninjas parecían haberse percatado de ello. Y aun así el _bastardo, _según la perspectiva de la kunoichi, no la apartaba.

–Me voy – soltó la joven ninja, dando un brusco giro de noventa grados sobre sí misma, provocando que su melena de color _negro,_que apenas rozaba los hombros, cayera por mechones en su espalda rígida y erguida.

–Ya era hora, _queridita_ – soltó la rubia en un claro tono de desdén, parecía no percatarse que no tendría ni un segundo a solas con su _nuevo juguete._

Los guantes negros de aquella ninja debían de ser de un material sumamente especial para soportar la tensión de los rígidos músculos que amenazaba con destrozarlos. A pesar de estar cubierta por una máscara de ANBU, la kunoichi volvió observó por encima de su hombro a su _compañero de misiones, _e increíblemente dejando entre ver sus emociones.

–¡Hn!

Aunque era un monosílabo que él usaba y generalmente era de difícil interpretación, al decirlo ella significaba dos cosas: Un _«¡Vete al infierno!»_ o _«¡Púdrete!»_ y bien el comentario podría ser para la princesita o para el shinobi que parecía _no poder_quitársela de encima.

El otro sonrió detrás de su máscara. Su compañera, de una u otra manera se dio cuenta, después de todo, _los ninjas ven por debajo de lo debajo_. Y la sonrisa arrogante de él la enfureció, él se dio cuenta y ella se dio cuenta que él se dio cuenta.

Los galopes cesaron al instante en que dos caballos, con sus respectivos jinetes, se mantuvieron a escasa distancia de la doncella y su _amante de fantasía_.

La kunoichi desaparecía a la velocidad de la luz, la princesa del cuento de hadas sonreía creyendo que ahora venía el famoso «_y vivieron felices para siempre»; _los jinetes bajando de la montura, la rubia abrazando al aire.

Un momento, algo andaba mal.

¿En dónde estaba su salvador?

–¡Hime-sama! – exclamó un joven de mediana edad, sacando una frazada para envolver en ella a la hijita de su señor.

–¿En dónde está? – chilló frustrada la rubia, buscando con la mirada en los alrededores – ¿En dónde?

Era necesario más de diez años en entrenamiento ninja para dar con la respuesta.

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, la kunoichi comenzó a desacelerar el ritmo de su frenética carrera, y no era porque le estuviese dando tiempo a su compañero para darle alcance. Siendo realista, él simplemente la supera en velocidad. Bien él puede darle una ventaja de media hora, igual terminará alcanzándola en menos tiempo.

Pero que ni se crea que volverán a la aldea juntos. La misión terminó y ella ya no está obligada a mantener algún tipo de relación con él, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando volviese a la aldea, ella sabía que lo primero que haría: Destrozar el escritorio de su Hokage en clara señal de demostrarle lo que piensa al respecto de enviarla en misiones _con él_. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que le juró lealtad y maldito sea su sentido de honorabilidad!

La kunoichi se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, y hubiese amado que su compañero se hubiese ido de largo, pero él hizo lo mismo que ella y, para joderle el ánimo, al mismo tiempo.

¡Malditos sean sus reflejos!

–¿Sucede algo? – indagó el shinobi. Definitivamente la máscara le agregaba un endemoniado toque sensual a su voz. Pero ella no caería.

–Nada fuera de lo normal, _senpai_. – La última palabra fue lanzada con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Él hizo el ademán de acercarse, ella juraría que el infeliz sonrió detrás de su máscara.

¡Kuso!

–¡No te me acerques, maldita sea!

–¿Estás enfadada por algo?

Ahora sí nadie podía negárselo. El bastardo se burlaba en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Una fugaz mirada a su alrededor y la kunoichi rompió una de las principales reglas de ANBU: no quitarse la máscara en una misión pero ¡Qué demonios! La misión está terminada, de paso dejaba de concentrar su chakra para cambiar el color de cabello y reunía todas sus fuerzas para enviar al malnacido al profundo infierno.

Y a pesar de que el otro sabía a la perfección el rostro que se encontraba tras la máscara, no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación expandiéndose en su pecho al ver cómo aquellas hebras _negras_ volvían a ser _rosas_, tan jodidamente tentadoras para deslizar los dedos e impregnarse de su sedosidad. Demonios, era... era como descubrirla... _otra vez, _avivando esa sensación dentro de él, inquietándole, indicándole que mientras no ubique esa pieza en su lugar seguirá ahí, torturándolo los pensamientos, _molestándole._

Detrás de la máscara el shinobi sonrió y, _sabrá Kami cómo,_ ella lo supo, entrecerrando en esos instantes los ojos verdes, apretando los dientes en un claro reflejo de indignación, malinterpretando toda la situación _otra vez_. Claro está que con los antecedentes, léase mutismo absoluto de parte de él, más fácil era pensar en burla, a esperar lo que no es y darse de bruces contra la realidad.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, en clara señal de alejarse del ANBU, soltando el aire bruscamente en un bufido que movió algunos mechones rosas al sentir detrás de ella aquel de quien deseaba apartarse. Ella lo interpretó como una centésima muestra de la velocidad inalcanzable que él posee, comparable solo con el actual Hokage. Y recordando al Kage, ¿Por qué ese cabeza hueca lo envió con él? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Esta vez tendría respuestas, así tenga que partirle la cabeza con el tazón de ramen, a ver de qué tamaño es el cerebro del rubio.

El Uchiha se encontraba atento a cada una de las acciones de Sakura, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir decepción al ver que los hombros tensos de Sakura caían, en señal de rendición. Eso lo derrumbó más que nada, porque esperaba de ella gritos, reclamos o cualquier cosa que la haga dar el primer paso._ Lo que sea_ que haga sentirle que, _a pesar de todo, _ella sigue ahí.

Desde hace varios años venían diciéndole a Sakura que Sasuke era cruel hasta la última célula, pero ella no quería verlo, así se destrozara a sí misma y se lo negara en cada ocasión en que parecía que avanzaba un paso en aclarar qué tipo de relación estaban llevando. Siempre existió un _algo_ que la hacía no desistir en romper todas esas murallas que Uchiha había formado alrededor de él.

Sakura desistió de averiguarlo, Si alguna vez logró traspasarlas, está claro que jamás lo sabrá. No cuando él ya ha _decidido_, y ella no es la que él _eligió_.

La joven parpadeó, intentando retener las lágrimas. Todo se reducía a_ elecciones_: Sasuke decidió no quedarse en la Aldea _con ella,_ decidió formar un nuevo equipo _sin ella,_ y ahora decidió formar una vida de pareja. Ante el eco de las palabras de la pelirroja con su claro y descarado _«No tengo que luchar por él, me ha pedido que sea su mujer» _el nudo en su pecho se intensificó. No debía llorar por lo que jamás le perteneció.

Entonces ¿por qué seguían con ese juego provocando cada vez más tensión? ¿Acaso necesitaba verla amándole aunque jamás le corresponda?

Demonios, ¡Sí! Seguía amándolo, aunque no debiera. ¿Quería una prueba diaria y constante de ello?

El sonido de la máscara contra el césped en nada amortiguó el susurrante _«No puedo más» _que Sakura decía casi sin cesar, aunque sonara como súplica. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, totalmente frustrada, anhelando que él se marchara. Pero a estas alturas ya sabía que Sasuke no la dejaría en paz, sin embargo no imaginó que él también se deshizo de aquella máscara ANBU, lanzándola a algunos metros más allá, y la tomó de las muñecas, obligándola a encararlo.

La mirada de Sakura expresaba angustia y desesperación total. Ella estaba al límite. Pero no era el límite al cual Sasuke quería empujarla.

_–Ya no más, Sasuke-kun. No lo resisto._

La perturbación que inicialmente Sakura observó en los profundos negros ojos, por unas milésimas de segundo se transformó en dolor, para dar paso a una furia controlada, como la de todo un Uchiha que se jacte como tal, cubriendo sus más profundos temores.

–Te enamoraste.

Sakura sintió que el aire se le clavó en los pulmones. Él quería confirmarlo. ¿Para qué? Ella no lo comprendía.

–Sí.

Sasuke recordó el burlesco comentario de Suigetsu, jurando a los 4 vientos que lograría enamorar a aquella médico de exótico cabello rosa que le curó tan eficazmente, mostrando sus afilados dientes y pareciendo que buscara una reacción - o el permiso - de Sasuke, quien no le dio la importancia al asunto. El Uchiha no lo creía capaz de siquiera hacerla recordar su existencia, después de todo, Sasuke creía con arrogancia, Sakura siempre le había profesado un amor intenso.

Ahora comprendía que ese amor se cansó de esperar una respuesta.

_–Sé feliz, Sasuke-kun –_ una vez soltadas las primeras palabras, algo se activó dentro de Sakura, haciendo que comenzara a hablar de corrido _– Pero al menos debes tratar de permitir que ella haga algo, no seas muy exigente cuando cometa fallas, no todos somos perfectos pero ella debió ser más perfecta en algo para que la hayas escogido como tu mujer, aunque eso no es que me haga menos o más que ella, solo quisiera saber por qué no fui yo, para poder cerrar definitivamente este capítulo, sin embargo siempre te recordaré como alguien especial, pero entiéndeme si no puedo soportar verte en algún tiempo, y por favor no me pidas que sea yo quien revise a Karin cuando esté esperando tu primer hijo si es que no está..._

**–¿ ¡ Q u é ? !**

Abruptamente interrumpida en su monólogo, Sakura sintió las mejillas húmedas, y comenzó a balbucear un _«Sé feliz», _entrecortando sus anteriores frases de manera desordenada, incoherente y en medio de las lágrimas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, deduciendo ágilmente la situación, aunque no entendía el por qué demonios Sakura se había imaginado que él iba a tomar a Karin por mujer, solo comprendió que Suigetsu ni asomaba en el asunto. Y Sakura seguía aconsejándole por su vida sentimental, con frases cada vez más incomprensibles.

_Tsk._

Definitivamente _molesta._

Sasuke vio la situación yendo a una sola dirección.

* * *

Cuando tenía alrededor de once años, Sakura imaginaba su primer beso con Sasuke en un ambiente romántico: flores de cerezo cayendo, ambos sonrojados, sus labios encontrándose con timidez y torpeza.

La realidad era completamente diferente.

Casi no podía respirar, sentía que la piel le temblaba y las piernas no le sostenían, se hubiese caído de no ser por Sasuke reteniéndola contra la corteza del árbol. Se decía que Sasuke era el hombre más frío del mundo, Sakura comprendía que ese frío también quemaba.

Ella sintió que un calor líquido se deslizaba hasta su bajo vientre al contacto de los labios de Sasuke en su barbilla, en su cuello, en el inicio de sus pechos, comenzando a descubrir terrenos nunca explorados. Inquieta e impulsiva, se deshizo de los guantes para deslizar sus manos por dentro de la camisa negra de Sasuke, sus uñas penetrando la piel temblorosa en el preciso instante en que la boca del Uchiha se deslizó por el botón erecto de uno de sus senos desnudos.

A Sasuke pareció gustarle, porque volvió a repetir la acción con el otro seno, utilizando en esta ocasión su pierna para apoyarla entre las de ella. Sakura lo tomó como base para impulsarse hacia arriba, quedando a su altura, buscando apoderarse de sus labios.

Sasuke la complació, dejando que la lengua de ella se deslizara tímidamente para juguetear con la de él, las manos de ella acariciando a la par que las de él, buscando unirse más. sus pieles rozando contra la otra, sincronizando el acelerado latir de sus corazones.

Sasuke no evitó la tentación de mordisquear el labio inferior de ella, hinchándolo, acariciándolo con sus propios labios en una succión que le sacó a Sakura aquellos gemidos que traspasaban todo su ser como si de un trueno se tratase. Al sentirla húmeda se atrevió a deslizar su erecto miembro en la cálida cavidad, negándose a ceder terreno y ganándose un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior.

Una vez que sus pelvis se encontraron totalmente se mantuvo ahí, contra ella, sintiendo la opresión de las paredes vaginales en su miembro, probando en instantes después al penetrarla y volverse a hundir en ella.

_Quemaba_.

No había otra manera de describirlo, el cuerpo de Sakura lo quemaba.

Los dedos de Sasuke encontraron un palpitante punto entre las piernas de Sakura, haciendo que las piernas de ella se cerraran más entorno a su cadera y que todo el cuerpo de ella se retorciera de éxtasis y placer.

Esto terminó por matarlo, y se corrió dentro de ella.

* * *

_Demonios._

Ella lograba enfurecerlo.

No era como exactamente había planeado las cosas y Sasuke odiaba cuando algo no salía como él lo planeaba.

Sí, besarla sí estaba dentro del plan, pero _joderla_, en el sentido literal de la palabra, no. Sakura se veía tan malditamente _besable_, aunque no sabía si esa palabra existía, pero tenía que hacer algo con esa inseguridad inundando su rostro. Y todo fue tocar sus labios para sentir que el paraíso se abría ante sus manos, caía en el calor del mismo infierno y nuevamente volvía al edén con cada caricia recibida que no pudo detenerse hasta _hacerla suya, reclamarla suya_.

Ella conseguía hacerle perder la cordura, que su parte racional se fuera al carajo para seguir bebiendo de su cuerpo como si fuese el manantial en el desierto, permitiéndoselo, entregándoselo todo sin siquiera una promesa de por medio.

Sakura cuenta con una increíble fuerza capaz de destruir todos los huesos de su adversario en un solo golpe, y así mismo la siente tan frágil entre sus brazos que hace desear tenerla así por el resto de sus días. Sasuke tendría que pensar bien sus acciones, pero no ahora, cuando acercaba sus labios a la cabellera rosada, comenzando un camino.

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que su corazón dejara de latir desbocadamente, Sakura sintió suaves besos por todo el rostro. La cordura lentamente adueñándose de su psiquis, su cuerpo aún relajado pero la expresión de su rostro denotando total preocupación. Sasuke lo percibió de inmediato, por lo que abruptamente la sacó de esa línea de pensamientos.

–¡No te atrevas a seguir pensando que tengo algo con otra!

Quizá por la tensa posición en que Sakura se encontraba, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar conforme sus orbes verdes se perdían en un punto imaginario.

Sasuke la asió contra sí y se dejó caer hasta el pasto, aún sosteniéndola semi desnuda.

Ya después se preocuparía por acomodarse las ropas, ahora dejaría que Sakura terminara de asimilar los hechos.

Definitivamente tendrá que buscar un mejor momento para darle aquel medallón_ por su cumpleaños_... Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír... _Y por esperarlo por tanto tiempo._

Y verdaderamente, _verdaderamente_ Sasuke quería simplemente besarla, para hacerle sentir que es real, pero todo fue tocar sus labios para que sus manos tomaran vida propia decidiendo recorrer el cuerpo que antes habían acariciado, sin saciarse aún de Sakura.

* * *

**_Tres días atrás..._**

_–Tengo una misión para ti, Uchiha. – El aludido arqueó la ceja. Casi ni se acostumbraba a la voz mandona de Naruto, pero el rubio se esforzaba tanto por cumplir. –Es de rescatar a una princesa cautiva en el país de... ¡Eh! ¡Espera, que no he terminado de hablar!_

_–No lo haré y púdrete por siquiera sugerirlo._

_Naruto sonrió ampliamente, destapando un estuche de plata obteniendo de ahí una metálica pluma que, según el rubio, utilizaba en ocasiones especiales._

_–Esto tengo que anotarlo entonces. Suigetsu me ha pedido tanto ser de Konoha, lo pondré a prueba. – Al ver que Sasuke reiniciaba su partida, se apresuró en agregar: – Sakura-chan me rogó tanto por esta misión. La veía desesperada por salir de la Aldea, ella va a ir en compañía de... Suigetsu, voy a ponerlo en este pergamino de misiones y se lo daré... _

_La descarga eléctrica fue directa. Naruto soltó el bolígrafo, soltando miles de maldiciones contra Sasuke._

_–Maldito, si _ahora_ quieres ir entonces dímelo, y no me electrocutes._

_Sasuke solo volvió la mano a su posición original, dándole una última mirada de advertencia._

_–Sale en una hora. Date prisa, y la próxima vez no me ruegues tanto – refunfuñó Naruto retomando el bolígrafo y estampando el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke junto a la de Haruno Sakura, aunque no le pagarían lo que realmente se debería por involucrar a un ninja del rango de Sasuke. Pero es que el Uchiha taaaaaanto suplicó._

Naruto se sobó la nuca en señal de preocupación. Casi temía que esos dos definitivamente rompan _lo que sea_ que tienen. Se prometió a sí mismo un mes sin ramen si al menos Sasuke y Sakura no regresan de la misión de manera civilizada.

El rubio volvió a confiar en sus instintos, en que estaba simplemente haciendo lo correcto, aunque el camino que pone este par no sea el más fácil.

**Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
